2010
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2010. 2010 January 12th *Tony Stark demonstrates his new Accelerated Wave Explosion (A.W.E.) weaponry to the United States Armed Forces at the Yuma Proving Ground in Arizona. Later that evening, Stark and James Rhodes go to a club. Stark's arrogant, playboy attitude upsets another patron, resulting in a brawl.Iron Man: Fast Friends 24th *Pepper Potts gets rid of Christine Everhart from Tony Stark's Mansion after Everhart's one-night stand. Potts informs Tony Stark that today is her birthday.Marvel's Timeline presenting the Jericho missile before being attacked by the Ten Rings]] *'Kidnapping of Tony Stark': Following the demonstration of the Jericho missile system outside of Kabul, Afghanistan, the military convoy escorting Tony Stark is attacked by the Ten Rings under the leadership of Raza, who is secretly working for Obadiah Stane. Stark is wounded by Stark Industries-manufactured weapons and captured. Fellow captive Ho Yinsen saves his life by attaching an electromagnet to his chest. Raza orders them to build a Jericho missile, but they instead build a battle suit powered by a miniature Arc Reactor.Iron ManAccording to Marvel Official Timeline, Stark is kidnapped 9 months before he revealed that he is Iron Man. 25th *Nick Fury sends Phil Coulson to Stark's business partner Obadiah Stane to investigate the possibility of Stark selling his country to save his own skin. Coulson returns with the negative reply, and offers to go searching for Stark himself, but Fury refuses the offer.Iron Man: Security Measures March 16th *A HYDRA team rescues Akela Amador from her cell at the bottom of a copper mine. They perform surgery in her blind eye and implant her with a Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, used to control her and make her carry out missions as their operative.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy April 26th and Ho Yinsen]] *During their three months of capture, Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen finish the armored suit they have been creating. Stark uses it to escape, but Yinsen is killed by the Ten Rings while saving him. Stark is later found by the United States Armed Forces and taken to Germany, where he is checked out by Army doctors and subjected to debriefings from the CIA, NSA and others.The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII 28th *Returning to the US and deeply affected by his experience, Tony Stark pulls Stark Industries out of the weapons business, terminating all military contracts. Hammer Industries maneuvers itself to pick up new contracts. Stark reveals to Obadiah Stane the Arc Reactor technology he developed to power the armor. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson attempts to schedule a meeting through Stark's personal assistant Pepper Potts to discuss the circumstances of Stark's escape. July 16th *Tony Stark continues to develop a more refined version of the armor he used to escape from the Ten Rings. Obadiah Stane uses Stark's change of heart concerning what business he is in as leverage for a takeover attempt, developing his own high tech battle armor from the remains of the Mark I armor recovered by members of the Ten Rings. August 9th *Imir kidnaps several Dwarves and threatens to take over Asgard. He battles Thor, who defeats him by electrocuting him into submission.The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative October 14th *Tony Stark flies the Mark II armor using newly fitted flight stabilizers, but discovers an icing problem. 16th *Stark analyzes more data and decides to rebuild his suit using gold titanium from an old project to solve the icing problem. He also instructs J.A.R.V.I.S. to add "hot-rod red" paint trimming to the next suit, code-named "Mark III." He leaves to attend the third annual benefit dinner for the Fire-fighters Family Fund while the new suit is being assembled and painted. At the charity event, Phil Coulson approaches Stark and books an appointment for the 24th to discuss his escape from the Ten Rings. Stark dances with Pepper Potts, and they share a moment together in the moonlight. *Christine Everhart, a reporter Stark slept with prior to leaving for Afghanistan, shows him photographs of his weapons being used by a terrorist group the previous day in the Afghan town of Gulmira, Ho Yinsen's home village. *Stark confronts Obadiah Stane, who reveals that he has filed an injunction against him.The date of Tony's watch is 16th Thursday 10:10p.m. 17th *'Battle of Gulmira': Stark tests his Mark III armor by flying to Afghanistan and forcing the Ten Rings out of Gulmira. 24th *Under Stark's direction, Pepper uncovers proof of Obadiah Stane’s collaboration with the Ten Rings. Phil Coulson keeps his appointment to meet with Stark, but instead assists Pepper in finding the Iron Monger Armor. ]] *'Duel of Los Angeles': Stark and Stane eventually come to blows in their respective armors. Stane is killed by the detonation of Howard Stark's giant, industrial Arc Reactor. The conflict is seen by the public, and the press name the mysterious hero "Iron Man".In Iron Man 2, Senator Stern says that Tony Stark built his armor 6 months ago. From Iron Man 2 to The Avengers it has passed one year. The events from The Avengers happened in 2012, this was confirmed in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season Two episode six, A Fractured House. Despite the fact that in Captain America: Civil War, Vision says that Stark revealed his identity 8 years ago (2008, the release year for the first Iron Man film), other sources and evidences, such as Marvel Official Timeline, point out that Iron Man happened in 2010. *Shortly after the battle, Phil Coulson sends a fake ambulance to pick up Stark and James Rhodes, taking them to a S.H.I.E.L.D. complex in the local area. Coulson stresses to Stark how S.H.I.E.L.D. can teach him combat skills.Iron Man: Fast Friends 25th *At a press conference the day following his fight with Stane, Stark rejects S.H.I.E.L.D.’s constructed alibi and admits to the world that he is Iron Man. introduces himself to Tony Stark]] *Nick Fury approaches Stark about joining the “Avengers Initiative", but he declines. *Anton Vanko dies in poverty in Moscow. His son Ivan vows revenge on Tony Stark and builds his own portable Arc Reactor to power a body harness armed with energized electric whips.Iron Man 2 November 17th *After eventually heading to South America, Bruce Banner starts to look for vascular plants that could inhibit radiation and therefore, find the key to cure his condition.The Incredible Hulk *In South America, Banner is attacked by the criminal leader Espinoza and his men and transforms into the Hulk, destroying the terrorist hideout.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture *Emil Blonsky and his team later arrives at the village discovering a path of destruction left by Hulk. 18th *Banner travels to Rio de Janeiro and contacts Samuel Sterns for help in developing a cure. They communicate using code-names of "Mr. Blue" and "Mr. Green". Acting on a suggestion from Mr. Blue, Banner researches Amazonia Tracheophytes for a lead on the cure. He also studies calming techniques at a nearby temple, gets a job at a soda bottling factory and teaches himself Portuguese. December 14th *Camilla Reyes is promoted to the rank of Comandante in the Policia Militar de Perú.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 16th *Iron Man is named ’s Person of the Year, beating out , . References Category:Timeline